


Let's Swim Together

by platina



Category: Free!
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platina/pseuds/platina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll upload a larger/brushed up version as soon as I get back home from silly family Christmas obligations. </p><p>But until then, I hope you enjoy a very HaruRin Christmas. <3</p></blockquote>





	Let's Swim Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thy_Undertaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thy_Undertaker/gifts).



Happy Holidays!

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll upload a larger/brushed up version as soon as I get back home from silly family Christmas obligations. 
> 
> But until then, I hope you enjoy a very HaruRin Christmas. <3


End file.
